


ice skating with you

by hrlyfcc



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fic Fest, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Mistletoe, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chengcheng doesn't know how to skate, doesn't tell xukun until they're at the rink, some cute kuncheng, teacher xukun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrlyfcc/pseuds/hrlyfcc
Summary: (short fic for fic fest heh, haven’t written in a while so don’t judge ee) it was the first christmas xukun and chengcheng had ever spent together and both decided that ice skating would be the best thing to do. the problem is chengcheng doesn’t know how to ice skate.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Fan Chengcheng
Kudos: 9
Collections: Cloud 9 Holiday Drabbles





	ice skating with you

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in a while and for a christmas fic fest! if there's any ooc, i'm sorry i tried :< thank you twt: loststickienote for the prompt i really hope you like this and don't mind this ship <3 enjoy!

“ahhh, kun ge, hurry up. you promised me to go ice skating today. it’s christmas.” 

xukun woke up to the whining of chengcheng, the younger boy flopped right on top of him. xukun turned around to lie on his back and squinted, chengcheng’s sparkly eyes staring right back at him. he wrapped his arms around chengcheng’s neck and pulled him down to lie on his side, “five more minutes.”

chengcheng glared at xukun’s sleeping face and huffed. struggling out of xukun’s embrace, he stood next to the bed and pulled the blanket off of his boyfriend. “no way, i already let you sleep an hour over my planned time, there is no way i’m letting you do this again. curse me for being such a nice boyfriend, am i right? if you don’t get up right now, mr. cai xukun, i will throw you out the door right now, i swear-”

his words were interrupted with a hand over his mouth, xukun standing in front of him with a lazy smile. “so noisy. i’m up, happy?” 

removing his hand, xukun pecked chengcheng’s lips before heading to the bathroom. as for chengcheng, his face grew red and lightly slapped himself. “it’s been almost a year and i’m still blushing, stop it.” he mumbled to himself.

once xukun came out of the bathroom, chengcheng was already wrapped up in his winter clothes waiting for him. he held in his laugh and walked up to his boyfriend, “you look so cute.” chengcheng glared and pushed xukun away with his mitten-covered hands, “go change, i’ve been waiting for you for ages. i bet you stood at the mirror looking at yourself for the past 15 minutes just to make me suffer.”

“don’t forget babe, it was this face that made you fall in love with me.”

“oh shut up.”

\---

the couple arrived at the ice skating rink, xukun’s arm almost falling off from how hard chengcheng was pulling it. they got their tickets and went to collect their skates. sitting at the bench, chengcheng looked over at xukun who was busy putting on his skates. “so pretty…”

xukun froze and raised his head, “what’d you say?”

chengcheng also froze, not meaning to say what he said out loud. “i said you’re so pretty. my boyfriend is so pretty.” he brought his hands to xukun’s face and squeezed lightly. xukun smiled and pushed chengcheng's head slightly, “i know i’m pretty, but didn’t know i was so pretty that you forgot how to put some skates on.”

chengcheng scoffed and nudged xukun over, “narcissist.” 

finally getting his skates on, chengcheng slightly panicked when he realized he still had to walk to the rink. xukun noticed his hesitation and held his hand out, pulling chengcheng up. “wait wait, oh my god, hold on,” chengcheng babbled as he gripped onto xukun’s coat, his weight almost fully on the older male. 

“don’t worry, it’s just a little walk. i got you.” xukun said softly, bringing chengcheng’s hand to his arm, walking slowly to match chengcheng’s waddles. xukun immediately skated off once his foot touched the ice, leaving chengcheng stuck holding on to the railing on the edge of the rink. 

“woohoo, this is so fun. aye chengcheng, you always have the best date ideas, don’t you? eh, chengcheng?” xukun suddenly stopped skating to find out that chengcheng wasn’t beside him and turned around. 

chengcheng smiled awkwardly as he took a careful step on the ice, his hands gripping the railing like his life depended on it. xukun skated back to chengcheng’s side and held his arm, “are you okay, babe?”

chengcheng took another step and nearly fell backwards, xukun’s hand immediately finding chengcheng's waist. “yea, um, there’s just one problem.”

“hm?”

“i can’t skate.”

chengcheng couldn’t help but look away from xukun, the latter freezing before bursting into laughter. “aye, what, why are you laughing? it’s not funny, i really don’t know.” chengcheng pouted and bounced his knees, making him look like a misunderstood child. 

xukun slowly stopped laughing and brushed the stray hairs on chengcheng’s forehead, “what do you think you have me for, chengcheng? you could’ve just told me.”

“it’s embarrassing.”

“and you’re my boyfriend, what is there that i don’t know about you except for this, hm? come on, i’ll teach you.”

xukun turned to face chengcheng, holding both his hands out. chengcheng glanced at his boyfriend and slowly put his hands in xukun’s, gripping tightly. “okay, now just take small steps and go slow, no rush.”

chengcheng inhaled deeply and moved his foot forward, exhaling on the step. he looked up again at xukun and the older smiled, nodding at him, “you can do this, i’m right here.” chengcheng tried another step but his weight tipped forward and he yelped, his feet moving frantically below him. 

he gripped on xukun’s wrists and it was almost like xukun was holding most of his weight as chengcheng half kneeled in the air. xukun pulled him up and allowed him to stabilize, holding his hands again. “hey it’s okay baby, just take it slow. we have all day, don’t be so nervous.”

chengcheng nodded and tried again, glaring holes into his ice skates as he moved his feet inch by inch. xukun couldn’t help the endearing grin on his face as he led chengcheng around the rink. it was until they had gone around one circle that chengcheng finally lifted his head with a huge beam on his face, “i did it! kunkun, i did it!”

xukun giggled and came to the younger’s side, holding one hand, “good job, baby, i knew you could do it, now come on, let’s go another round.”

chengcheng nearly screamed as xukun lightly tugged him by the arm to skate forwards, using his momentum to bring chengcheng forwards as well. “yah, cai xukun, slow down, i’m gonna fall!”

the older boy laughed as he noticed how they went from hand in hand to chengcheng holding onto his arm for dear life, “see, you’re fine. i’m such a good teacher, no?”

chengcheng rolled his eyes but still squeezed xukun’s arm lightly and pecked his cheek, “the best.”

\---

once they got back home, the sun had already set and the moon was out. they had already went out to eat dinner since chengcheng furiously stated that he wanted to eat something other than xukun’s famous egg fried rice. 

chengcheng sipped on his hot chocolate as he waited for xukun to come out of the shower. he put down his mug and sank lower into the mattress, loving the warmth after being in the cold for so long. he finally heard the bathroom door open, xukun walking into the room with a towel still around his neck. 

“come here, i’ll help you blow dry it. then you can come cuddle me.” 

xukun couldn’t help but smile as he sat in front of chengcheng on the bed, warm air from the hairdryer blowing onto his head. it seemed chengcheng was very cuddle-starved as not even after 3 minutes, the hairdryer suddenly stopped blowing and xukun was pulled down into chengcheng’s arms.

“i don’t think it’s dry enough, baby.”

chengcheng whined and stuffed xukun’s head in his chest, his leg coming over the other’s waist, “shut up, you haven’t cuddled me in the last 13 hours. you owe me.”

xukun laughed and shifted up so they were face to face. chengcheng’s eyes were closed and xukun brought him a little closer till he could see every single eyelash. he reached behind himself and lifted a tiny mistletoe above their heads, staring intensely at chengcheng’s lips.

he nudged chengcheng’s nose with his own until the younger boy finally opened his eyes, “look up.”

chengcheng was too sleepy to refuse and his eyes widened as he saw the tiny mistletoe hanging above them. he glared at xukun, “so childish.” chengcheng whispered, so softly that even xukun could barely hear it. 

“childish just for you, baby.” xukun whispered back, putting the mistletoe down and pecked chengcheng’s lips.

chengcheng held xukun’s face in his hands again, thumbs softly caressing his cheeks. “i love you, merry christmas.” he leaned in again and their lips touched again, a simple peck turning into a longer makeout session. 

before chengcheng feel asleep, two minutes before midnight, he heard xukun whisper in his ear. 

“i love you too, so so much. i hope to spend all the future christmas’ with you.”

\---

“爱，

希望与爱，

从未离开，

阳光终将会驱散阴霾，

别怕孤单，

家一直在。”

> Home, 蔡徐坤


End file.
